totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Moja kochana Islandia!
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 5 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Wylądowaliśmy w Iranie. Zetknęliśmy się tam się z nędzą i smutkiem. Trzeba było coś z tym zrobić i na tym polegało wyzwanie. Drużyna Przestępców zawiodła, a drużyna Żołnierzy zaskoczyła pozytywnie... WOW! Ostatecznie oszczędziłem Iuliana, bo było to wyzwanie z nagrodą. Gdzie dziś wyląduje samolot? Czy Szef zaplanuje zemstę z powodu utraty pieniędzy? '''Szef: '''Oj, tak! Planuję! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! '''Chris: '''Dowiecie się tego tylko u nas! W Totalnej Porażce: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Samolot Kabina Przegranych '''Thomas: '''Kurwa, nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że znowu jesteśmy na straconej pozycji!!! '''Arkady: '''Bo się urodziłeś kryminalisto xDDD Thomas przywalił Arkademu w twarz. '''Iulian: '''Arkady -> Po co prowokujesz, jak wiesz, że i tak dostaniesz wpierdol? xD '''Arkady: '''A ty się zamknij... '''Manuela: '''Dokładnie kretynie -.- '''Arkady: Manuela jest irytująca, ale pomoże mi pozbyć się Iuliana. Już po nim ;D Iulian powiedział coś na ucho Thomasowi. Thomas: 'Genialne xD Chodź! ... Skradli się do torby Arkadego. '''Thomas: '''Mam :) '''Iulian: '''Spoko. Iulian przygotował kanapkę i wsadził do niej to co dał mu Thomas. Oboje przybili pionę. ... Thomas i Iulian wrócili do kabiny przegranych. '''Iulian: '''Fuu... Arkady wstydziłbyś się :O '''Arkady: '''Co? '''Thomas: '''Strasznie śmierdzi ci ze skarpet... '''Iulian: '''I tak pachnie prawdziwy reporter? Co za wstyd! '''Arkady: '''Chwila, co? Wącha swoje skarpetki. '''Arkady: '''Faktycznie... -.- Idę je zmienić. Zdjął śmierdzące skarpetki i położył na ławce. Potem poszedł do swojej torby. '''Tina: '''Fuu... ale dlaczego obok mnie!? -.- '''Thomas: '''Spoko, dostanie za to nauczkę. Iulian wyciąga z kaptura ostry sos i daje Thomasowi. Thomas wlewa sos do śmierdzących skarpet Arkadego. '''Tina: '''Zachowujecie się niedojrzale. Wiecie? '''Thomas i Iulian: '''Hahaha xDD '''Thomas: '''Nie wydaje mi się xD ... Arkady nie może znaleźć swojej szczęśliwej pary skarpet. '''Arkady: '''Gdzie one kurwa są!? Podchodzi do niego Iulian. '''Iulian: '''Może pomóc? '''Arkady: '''Spierdalaj dziadu! '''Iulian: '''Dobra, w takim razie będzie chodził boso xD '''Arkady: '''Czekaj! Dobra, pomóż mi! '''Iulian: '''Ok, ale najpierw przeproś mnie... za te twoje "komentarze"... '''Arkady: '''Grrr... przepraszam pfe... '''Iulian: '''Może kanapka na zgodę? '''Arkady: '''W sumie zgłodniałem. Sięgnął po kanapkę i wciąż dużego gryza. '''Arkady: '''Kurwa! Co ja jem!? Otwiera kanapkę. '''Arkady: '''Moje szczęśliwe skarpetki!!! :O NIE!!!!! '''Iulian: '''Oj, jaka szkoda xD Musiałem przypadkowo je tam wrzucić ;D '''Arkady: '''Nie dość, że szczęśliwe to jeszcze to była ostatnia para! Ty chuju! -.- '''Iulian: '''Wyluzuj... i mała rada: Prawdziwy reporter nie powinien pokazywać gołych stóp. Już lepiej to wyglądało, jak miałem te śmierdzące skarpetki. '''Arkady: '''Masz rację, przecież jest w TV. Nie martwcie się widzowie, bo Arkady za chwilę już nie będzie bosy ;D ... Arkady widzi swoje pierwotne skarpetki. '''Arkady: '''Cudownie, skarpetki w tym samym miejscu :) '''Thomas i Iulian: '(po cichu) Hehehe xD Arkady założył skarpetki. '''Arkady: '''Kurczę, czuję jakieś dziwnie uczucie... Jakby... MOJE STOPY SIĘ PALIŁY!!! AAAAAAAAAA, POMOCY, POMOCY!!!!!!! Arkady zaczął biec. '''Thomas: '''Heh, nadal będziesz się wymądrzał? ;D '''Iulian: '''No? '''Arkady: '''WY KURWY, JAK MOŻNA TAK MNIE URZĄDZIĆ!!!!!!!!! ZARAZ POŻAŁUJECIE TEGO!!! Thomas mu w końcu przywalił. '''Arkady: '''Mamo, to nie tak, jak myślisz... Upadł na ziemię. Thomas i Iulian przybili żółwika. A Tina czytając czasopismo była zirytowana ich zachowaniem. '''Manuela: '''Wy debile! Jak mogliście mu to zrobić!? '''Thomas: '''Sama jesteś debilem xD '''Iulian: '''Nawet do siebie pasujecie xDDD W Wariackim Wyścigu idealna para debili do pierwszego odstrzału xD Manuela rzuciła się do Iuliana. '''Iulian: Ok... Dochodzę do wniosku, że Manuela jest pojebana. Wow, Thomas wymiata! A tak przy okazji ciekawe co tam u Virag? Stołówka Do stołówki wchodzi Ben. Ben dostrzega Szefa, który coś przyrządza. Ben: '''Szef tutaj? A kto pilotuje? '''Szef: '''Ta... Chris xD Nagle zaczęło trząść samolotem. Głos ze sterowni... '''Chris: '''SZEFIE!? CO ROBIĆ!? '''Szef: '''Eh... Włącz automatyczny! Bo widzę, że na ręcznym nie zajedziemy. Samolot zaczął już lecieć normalnie. '''Szef: '''Uff! '''Ben: '''A co robisz? '''Szef: '''A domyśl się ;D '''Szef: '''To będzie niezła kara! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Ben spojrzał na 12 szklanek koktajli. (przypominało to koktajl z 11 odcinka Planu) '''Ben: '''Wyczuwam owoce zmiksowane z otrębami. '''Szef: '''Dobrze czujesz. I dzisiaj czeka was ta kara! ;D '''Ben: '''KARA?! TO PRZECIEŻ NAGRODA :D '''Szef: '''Pfe... jak dla kogo xD '''Chris: '''SZEFIE! Czekam na moją kawę! '''Szef: '''Noż kurwa, ale kto popilnuje koktajli?! '''Ben: '''Ja mogę. '''Szef: '''No dobra, a ja lecę! Szef pobiegł. '''Ben: '''Wyglądacie tak apetycznie! <3 Doszedł do niego ten zapach. '''Ben: '''Co za aromat! Nie! Nie! Nie! TAAK! :D Ben sięgnął po pierwszą szklankę i do dna wypił... Potem drugą, trzecią, czwartą... ... Po chwili do stołówki wchodzi Szef. I zauważa 12 wypitych szklanek i siedzącego Bena. '''Ben: '''Ale to było dobre. Beka. '''Szef: '''O JA PIERDOLĘ! :O O JA PIERDOLĘ!!! -.- Klasa Zwycięzców Markus i Fatih grają na konsoli. '''Fatih: '''Słyszałeś jakieś głosy dochodzące ze stołówki? '''Markus: '''Nie, nie myśl, że wyprowadzisz mnie z równowagi :P '''Fatih: '''To się jeszcze okaże! ;) '''Isabella: '''Dokop mu kotku! Tak! Już prawie go masz :D I Fatih wygrał z Markusem. '''Fatih: '''I wygrałem <3 '''Markus: '''Brawka! Ciekawe czemu Bena tu nie ma Hmmm... '''Isabella: '''O nie! :O Widzi, jak Tatiana zaprowadza Bena. '''Markus: '''Ben co z tobą? '''Ben: '''Bo wypiłem za dużo... i trochę mi niedobrze :/ '''Ben: Mam twardy organizm... myślę, że moc koktajlów powinien na mnie zacząć działać za parę godzin. Nie wiem, jak to skomentować, ale powiem, że jest do dupy :/ Julia: 'Będzie dobrze :) '''Virag: '''Ben, a tak przy okazji? Widziałeś Iuliana? :) '''Ben: '''Eee... nie. A co? '''Virag: '''A chodzi o to, że ja go (minęła siódma) nieważne... '''Ben: '''Aha xD '''Markus: '''Ben grasz? '''Ben: '''Chętnie :) '''Chris: '''Lądujemy już. Na Islandii! '''Ben: '''A jednak nie :C Selfoss, Islandia Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witajcie w jednym z najpiękniejszych miejscu na Islandii! W Selfoss! '''Manuela: '''PIĘKNYM!? TO PARYŻ!!! :D '''Thomas: '(palm) '''Isabella: '''Według mnie nie jest tutaj pięknie :P '''Chris: '''TERAZ JA MÓWIĘ!!! '''Isabella: '''Ok. '''Chris: '''Na Islandii w ostatnich czasach bardzo popularny stał się wafelek Prince Polo. Jest to w prawdzie polski produkt, ale w Islandii to jeden z najważniejszych produktów spożywczych... lepiej -> Skarbów! '''Thomas: '''Po co kurwa na o tym opowiadasz?! '''Chris: '''Bo waszym zadaniem jest właśnie odnaleźć Prince Polo na tych terenach. '''Thomas: '''Co za pojebane wyzwanie?! xD '''Tatiana: '''I pewnie będzie zakopane pod ziemią... '''Chris: '''Władze Islandii zabronili zakopywać Prince Polo, gdyż według nich mogłoby się roztopić. Dlatego schowaliśmy produkt w tajemniczym miejscu xD I mała wskazówka: Prince Polo będzie leżeć na złotym talerzu w tajemniczym miejscu xD '''Arkady: '''Ale wskazówka... (please) '''Chris: '''I jeszcze jedno: Doszły mnie słuchy, że w Selfoss grasuje straszny i nieobliczalny porywacz... Wiking Sigur! '''Uczestnicy: '''Co!? :O '''Chris: '''No... często poluje tu na ludzi. Dlaczego? Bo polowanie na foki mu się już znudziło xDDD Tak czy inaczej miejcie oczy dookoła głowy ;D '''Thomas: '''To lepiej niech on ma oczy dookoła głowy! '''Chris: '''I zero rozdzielania się! Ok? Są jakieś pytania? Las rąk... '''Chris: '''Nie ma? To ruszajcie! :) Pobiegli w różnym kierunku... Wtedy do Chrisa przyszedł Wiking Sigur. '''Wiking Sigur: '''Mam ich porywać? Ja porywam tylko foki. '''Chris: '''Wcisnąłem im kit xD Proszę, zrób to! '''Wiking Sigur: '''Co dostanę w zamian? '''Chris: '''A co chcesz? Kilka franków? ;D '''Szef: '''KURWA NIE!!!!!!!!! '''Wiking Sigur: '''Kilogram ryb wystarczy. Chris ofiarował wikingowi skrzynkę ryb. '''Wiking Sigur: '''No dobra, dobiliśmy targu. Pobiegł ich szukać. Przestępcy '''Thomas: '''Kurwa! I jak my tu mamy znaleźć głupi baton!? '''Iulian: '''Trochę wiary może? Widzę gejzer! Może tam go znajdziemy. Pobiegli... '''Thomas: '''KURWA, nic nie widzę... -.- '''Iulian: '''Arkady ty też szukaj! '''Arkady: '''Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał... '''Iulian: '''Aha. Chwila? GDZIE JEST MANUELA!? '''Przestępcy: '''O NIE! Wiking Sigur! '''Tina: '''Będę wam dawała znać, jak się będzie zbliżał ;D '''Iulian: '''Może być. Żołnierze Oni postanowili poszukać skarbu w mieście Selfoss. '''Julia: '''Myślisz, że na pewno w dobrym miejscu jesteśmy? '''Tatiana: '''A co? Myślę, że bardziej Chris wolałby ukryć coś w mieście niż gdzieś indziej, bo... '''Reszta: '''Jest bezpieczniej xDDD '''Tatiana: '''Poza tym Wiking Sigur atakuje tylko okolice wodospadu Selfoss. ;D '''Fatih: '''Sprytnie ;D '''Virag: '''Czuję się tu jakoś... szczęśliwie... '''Julia: '''To super :) '''Isabella: '''Ale ja wciąż uważam, że tu nie znajdziemy wafla. '''Markus: '''To znaczy znajdziemy, ale będzie tylko w miejscowych sklepach xDDD Co nie Ben? '''Ben: '''Eee... nie wiem... (ledwo się powstrzymuje) '''Ben: Nie wiem, jak długo to potrwa, ale ja za chwilę wybuchnę... :/ Już nigdy więcej... otrębów. Przestępcy Thomas: '''KURWA i nie ma! '''Iulian: '''Ok... Gdzie Chris mógł go schować hmmm...... Może w okolicach wodospadu Selfoss? A dokładnie gdzieś na rzece Jokulsa Fjollum? '''Thomas: '''Trza to sprawdzić. '''Arkady: '''Ale musimy? Thomas wystawił mu pięść. '''Arkady: '''Nie było tematu! '''Thomas: '''Tina popierasz nasz pomysł!? '''Iulian: '''Nie ma jej! Dotarli do wodospadu. '''Thomas: '''Ziomek... Co ty na to? xDDD '''Iulian: '''Eee... Ok. '''Arkady: '''Co wy kombinujecie? Thomas i Iulian zepchnęli go z wodospadu. Arkady bezpiecznie wylądował. '''Arkady: '''Co to kurwa ma znaczyć!? '''Iulian: '''Chcieliśmy tylko sprawdzić czy jest tam bezpiecznie, a jest :) Iulian i Thomas skoczyli z wodospadu na rzekę. '''Arkady: '''Nienawidzę was debile... -.- Jedno z was i tak dziś odpadnie ;D '''Thomas: '''Wal się! '''Iulian: '''Thomas? Chyba widzę coś między tymi skałami! '''Thomas: '''Sprawdźmy to! '''Arkady: '''Ja tu sobie postoję :P '''Thomas i Iulian: '''No, dobra. Poszli sprawdzić co jest między skałami. Żołnierze Po 4 godzinach weszli z miasta... '''Tatiana: '''Jednak się myliłam :/ Sorry. '''Isabella: '''Nie szkodzi. '''Markus: '''Ale gdzie Chris ukryłby coś tam małego? '''Fatih: '''Mimo wszystko trzeba przyznać, że na razie trzymamy się w komplecie :) '''Ben: '''Ta... (zaczyna mu burczeć) '''Julia: '''Wszystko dobrze Ben? '''Ben: '''Tak :/ '''Fatih: '''To gdzie idziemy? '''Julia: '''Na wodospad Selfoss! Przestępcy '''Iulian: '''Pomyliłem się... :/ '''Thomas: '''Ta, to był tylko złoty ząb... Skąd taki pojebany pomysł by szukać Prince Polo? '''Iulian: '''Zawsze coś innego... o nie! Widzą, że nie ma Arkadego. '''Thomas: '''Noż kurwa! Straciliśmy już trzy osoby! Za parę dni faktycznie zmienią nam nazwę na Toksyczne Szczury... -.- '''Iulian: '''Albo na drużynę zwycięzców :/ '''Thomas: '''Kurwa, idziemy wzdłuż tej rzeki! Co będzie, to będzie! Poszli wzdłuż rzeki. Żołnierze Drużyna Żołnierzy dotarła do wodospadu. '''Isabella: '''Teraz trzeba z niego skoczyć :/ Kto pierwszy? xD '''Fatih: '''Nie ja! '''Julia: '''Nie ja! '''Markus: '''Nie ja! '''Julia: '''Nie ja! '''Tatiana: '''To w końcu końcu kto to zrobi? '''Ben: '''NIE WYTRZYMAM DŁUŻEJ!!! Puścił takiego bąka, który nawet do miasta Selfoss doszedł. '''Julia: '''Kręci mi się w głowie! '''Markus: '''Chyba padam... '''Isabella, Tatiana i Fatih: '''My też. '''Virag: '''Nie mogę... Zemdleli przez to. Ben przypadkowo spadł z wodospadu, a reszta została na górze. ... Widać było Bena, który po chwili się obudził. '''Ben: '''Ludzie? Drużyno? Gdzie jesteście!? Zaczął się trząść z zimna i ze strachu. Nagle zauważył z góry, jak Wiking Sigur spakował jego członków drużyny do wora i poszedł. '''Ben: '''O NIE! Zostałem sam! :/ Zauważył, że jest na rzece. I zobaczył z daleka Iuliana i Thomasa. '''Ben: '''NIE DAM SIĘ IM! TURBO MOC! Przyśpieszył i biegł, jak najszybciej w stronę Thomasa i Iuliana. Po był już blisko nich. Przestępcy i Żołnierze Thomas i Iulian szli swoim tempem. '''Thomas: '''Ciekawe skąd dochodzi ten smród? '''Iulian: '''Albo znajdują się tu jakieś martwe zwierzęta albo Ben wybuchł xD '''Thomas: '''Stawiałbym na to drugie xD '''Iulian: '''O ja cię! Tam jest Prince Polo! :O Widać było na centralnej skale na rzece złoty talerz z waflem Prince Polo. '''Thomas: '''Bingo! Nagle wyprzedził ich Ben. '''Ben: '''Tak! Będzie mój! Będzie mój! Thomas i Iulian pobiegli za nim. Nagle Benowi, Iulianowi i Thomasowi na drodze do skarbu stanął Wiking Sigur. '''Wiking Sigur: '''Mam Was! Tak, jest! Już po was foczki... Mniam! ;D '''Ben: '''Noż kurde. Znowu to samo... :'( Ben złapał się za brzuch. Wiking Sigur się do nich zbliżał. '''Iulian: '''Myślisz o tym samym co ja? ;D '''Thomas: '''No ba! Thomas i Iulian obrócili Benem, a potem zatkali nosy. Ben wtedy puścił gaz na Wikinga Sigura. '''Wiking Sigur: '''Co się stało? :O Wiking zemdlał. Wtedy Iulian i Thomas dotarli do skały. '''Thomas: '''Mamy to! Nagle na górze wodospadu widać Chrisa. '''Chris: '''Bardzo imponujące... zapraszam was do samolotu! Stołówka W samolocie pojawili się już Thomas, Iulian i Ben. Zauważyli wszystkich porwanych uczestników. '''Thomas: '''Kurde, żyjecie! Cześć Tatiana! Tatiana wysłała mu buziaka. '''Markus: '''To co nas spotkało nad wodospadem nigdy nie zapomnę :D '''Isabella: '''Serio? Ja staram się o tym zapomnieć, jak najszybciej. '''Chris: '''Ostatecznie jako pierwsi do Prince Polo dotarli Thomas i Iulian, więc to... ... ... ..Przestępcy wygrywają! '''Przestępcy: '''JUHU! Udało się! :D '''Arkady: Kurwa, czemu!? Pozbyłbym się jednego z tych idiotów... Po chwili do samolotu weszła Tina. Iulian: 'Gdzieś ty była? '''Tina: '''Na randce :) Z Sigurem <3 '''Fatih: '''O. Ciekawe ;) Jak było? '''Tina: '''Super! Takiego mężczyzny to ze świecą szukać xD '''Chris: 'Żołnierze -> Widzimy się na ceremonii ;D 'Żołnierze: '''Eh... Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam na ceremonii Żołnierze! Dziś już nie uratuje was jakaś tam rezygnacja... :P Głosować! Uczestnicy sięgnęli po urządzenia i zaczęli głosować... '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu! ;D Po chwili przyszedł wkurzony Szef w różowej sukience. 'Żołnierze: '''Hahahahahaha! xD Szef dał mu wyniki głosowania. '''Chris: '''Dzięki księżniczko ;D '''Szef: '''Grrr... '''Chris: '''Dziś pozłacane Chrisy otrzymują... ... ... ... ... ..Julia! ... ..Markus! ... ... ..Isabella, Fatih! Pocałowali się. '''Chris: '''Zostaje również... ... ... ... ... ... ..Virag! Zostali: Ben (Efekt specjalny w puszczaniu bąków) i Tatiana (Która myślała, że w mieście można znaleźć skarb xD). Jednak równicą głosów 4-3 skok wstydu wykona... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..BEN! Tatiana zostajesz! '''Tatiana: '''Uff! '''Ben: '''Trudno... :/ Trzymajcie się. Będę tęsknił :/ '''Markus: '''Trzymaj się brachu! '''Julia: '''Zdrowia życzę :) '''Ben: '''Tak, zdrowia w szczególności :) Wykonał skok wstydu. '''Chris: '''To by było na tyle... Jaki kolejny numer wystawią Iulian i Thomas Arkademu? I ile razy się będę z tego śmiał? xD Oglądajcie nas w następnych odcinkach... '''Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu